Dark Mousy
Dark Mousy is the deuteragonist of D.N.Angel. Ap﻿pearance Dark looks like a seventeen year old with long, violet hair, including bangs that cover a small portion of the center of his face. His eye are either purple or red, depending on the illustration. If Daisuke transforms into him unwillingly, or unexpectedly, he dons Daisuke's school uniform. He also has black feathered wings, normally provided by his friend and pet With. In the anime Dark is usually seen wearing a high-collared black sleeveless shirt, with ivory stripes lining the zipper and the sleeves. His eyes are always purple. Dark is more silent than he is in the manga, rarely talking to Daisuke internally. For example, he once leaves his partner a written note laying out the terms of a bet.Anime: Episode 2, Rekindled Feelings History Not much is known about Dark's past, except that he is a mysterious phantom thief. He is one half of the The Black Wings, along with his archnemesis and other side, Krad. Dark seems to have a large reputation as a thief, as a large police force showed up to try and capture him after his 40-year slumber. He lives inside Daisuke Niwa and doesn't have many feelings of concern for him at first; but as the series goes on, he starts to show a soft side about Daisuke's health and well-being. In the anime Unlock Dark is actually 300 years old. After his first heist with Daisuke, he almost transforms back into the boy after seeing Risa. The process forces him to land on the Harada terrace, where Riku stands. Before she can alert anyone, he kisses her to keep her silent.Anime: Episode 1, Dark Revived The next day, as a golden bird artwork is causing different accidents in town, Dark is sent to the Central Church with a map and an enchanted feather which can be used to stun the artwork for enough time to bring it to the Niwa household. Before leaving, he expresses his will to stay in control all the time and comes up with a challenge. The thief writes a letter for Daisuke in which he dares him to escape from the heist place using only his own skills: if the boy gets caught, Dark will be allowed to do whatever he wants. After infiltrating the church and stealing the bird relief by replacing the original with a projection, the thief changes back into Daisuke; the challenge begins. Despite Daisuke successfully evading capture, Dark takes control to talk to Risa and jokingly asks her out on a date. The golden bird activates again and attacks Dark, who seals it, under the young lady’s admiring eyes. When she gets his attention again, he remembers the woman he truly loves and reverts to Daisuke. The following day, a unicorn painting causes multiple girls to disappear around town. Despite wanting to handle the heist by himself, Daisuke must transform into Dark to enter the painting. The painting’s owner appears in the room soon after, ordering Dark to steal the painting. Dark, wielding the black feather, activates its magic with a German spell and enters the painting. He tries to shake Risa awake, but she tells him not to interfere, having already entered into Misaki’s feelings. Misaki tells the unicorn to remove Dark, however the sight of the thief in pain frees Risa from the spell. Dark summons With with his feather, trapping the unicorn in a portal and freeing the children. Dark grabs her hand when Risa hesitates to leave Misaki and reassures her that the latter will no longer be lonely. Back in the castle, Dark smugly flies away with Risa in his arms after Riku accuses the thief of being a pervert. Dark brings her to a cliff of wind turbines above the city and tries to kiss her. However, he is stopped by Daisuke’s distress and submits to the boy’s wishes this time.Anime: Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn Relationships Daisuke Niwa Riku Harada Risa Harada Krad Satoshi Hiwatari Daiki Niwa Emiko Niwa Inspector Saehara Rika Harada He is the phantom thief who constantly steals art pieces made by the Hikari family. Unlike Daisuke, who likes Risa Harada, in the manga Dark fell in love with Riku (Risa's twin sister). However, he is constantly being pursued by Risa, who fell for him when she first saw him on the news. While he does not seem to reciprocate her feelings much, he does say that he can "feel" her words "right here" in his heart (Volume 9). He uses With as his wings. {C In the anime, Dark informs Risa that he has no feelings for her except as she reminds him of her grandmother, whom he truly loved. In the manga, it is later suggested that he is falling, or has fallen, in love with Risa instead of Riku, or at the very least is apparently displaying a great deal of care and thought for her and her feelings (Volumes 9-13). {C Though he and Daisuke often argue over missions and Risa and Riku, it's apparent that Dark cares for his host, taking care not to harm him by using too much of his magic, and protecting him when possible. Trivia *At Chapter 49 of the manga, Dark broke the fourth wall by saying "If I'd woken up just one panel later I woulda...!" *Dark is often seen flirting with girls, and being a perverted scoundrel. *Both Riku Harada and Risa Harada had their first kiss with Dark. Quotes *"You don't have to like someone forever just because you like them at first!" *"I may be a pervert, but I would never stoop so low as to steal a lady!" *"If you woulda just called my wings out in the first place we wouldn't be in this sticky, not to mention lame, complete and utter failure of a situation." *"She's pretty cute when she's sleeping." * "I am you." (To Daisuke.) *"It's more like eternally stuck in the mud." * "I told you, didn't I? That 'I am you.' ." (To Daisuke.) *"you look like an angel but you think like a devil"'' :dnangel,eng epsd4.'' *"Violence is not my style." (Episode 12, anime.) Gallery Dark wings feather necklace.jpg Dark and daisuke 1.jpg Daidark 07.jpg Daisuke and Satoshi with artworks.jpg Dark anime box cover art.jpg Dark Mousy anime opening.jpg Dark Mousy with moon anime.jpg Dark Riku and Risa magazine anime.jpg Daisuke and Riku magazine anime.jpg Magazine pages group anime.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Niwa family Category:Artwork